<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] No Cops at Pride Just Spider-Man by October_Rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488788">[Podfic] No Cops at Pride Just Spider-Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_Rain/pseuds/October_Rain'>October_Rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] The Teenage Vigilante's Guide [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, DONT TAG SPIDEYPOOL, Gay Pride, Gen, Humor, I am LGBTQ so if i want to use the word queer i will okay?, Mr. Miyagi Matt, Peer Pressure, Pride, WADE WILSON KILLS PEDOPHILES FOR FUN, also when the hell did the tag change from spider-man: homecoming to spider-man (tom holland movies), bc im fucking shook i swear it was homecoming this morning, happy pride guys!, i guess, in the best of ways, internet petitions change the world, lets keep it going so, love is blind, matt and wade share one braincell and they kill it with alcohol poisoning every other weekend, matt is bi, matt is still a hoe, not spideypool, peter is sweet, punny isn't it?, queer used in a non slur way, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_Rain/pseuds/October_Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361608">The Teenage Vigilante's Guide</a> series.</p><p>All in all, he is aware of the fact that Spider-Memes exist. MJ and Ned tease him mercilessly with them, so it’s not too big of a shock when MJ sits down across from Peter in the cafeteria and wordlessly slides her phone across the table to him.<br/>It’s open to a petition that reads ‘No Cops at Pride, Just Spider-Man’<br/>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] The Teenage Vigilante's Guide [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] No Cops at Pride Just Spider-Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390111">No Cops at Pride Just Spider-Man</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlesneedflame/pseuds/candlesneedflame">candlesneedflame</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://ia601407.us.archive.org/7/items/no-cops-at-pride-just-spider-man/No%20Cops%20at%20Pride%20Just%20Spider-Man.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390111">No Cops at Pride Just Spider-Man</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlesneedflame/pseuds/candlesneedflame">candlesneedflame</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_Rain">October_Rain</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 31:04</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://ia601407.us.archive.org/7/items/no-cops-at-pride-just-spider-man/No%20Cops%20at%20Pride%20Just%20Spider-Man.mp3">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>